Eterno Amor
by Pequena Wendy
Summary: 2 Lugar no XI Challenge DG e 1 Lugar no I Challenge de Drama do 3v. Draco parte para uma missão e não retorna,todos acham que ele está morto, mas Gina resolve se apegar à sua intuição e à sua esperança, as únicas coisas que permitem que ela continue viva.


**N/A:** Bom, os personagens pertencem à tia Jo e tudo mais. A trama da fic é inspirada em um filme também chamado Eterno Amor e eu ia incluir uma poesia de minha autoria, mas perdi meu caderno de poesia . Obrigada à minha beta Nyym.

**Eterno Amor**

I

Por um momento, Gina sentiu seu coração parar de bater. Não sentiu emoção alguma, as lágrimas não brotaram de seus olhos e ela não quis gritar, apenas ficou ali, imóvel, o olhar perdido em algum ponto da sala, tentando enxergar dentro dela mesma. Era como se de repente ela tivesse rompido a barreira do tempo e do espaço e viajasse por seu passado livremente, vendo tudo em terceira pessoa. Parou em um ponto não muito distante do presente, há aproximadamente quatro anos atrás.

_Gina estava em um sono tão leve que qualquer movimento dentro do quarto que ela dividia com Hermione poderia acorda-la, mas o que a fez despertar foi um estralar de galhos e folhas secas próximo à janela do cômodo. Ela abriu os olhos procurando por Hermione, que dormia imóvel na cama ao lado. Um segundo estralar de folhas fez com que ela se virasse para a janela, desta vez ela conseguira identificar um outro ruído: passos. _

_"Estamos sendo invadidos! Descobriram o esconderijo da Ordem!" ela pensou, alarmada. Seu primeiro impulso foi acordar a casa inteira, mas bastou um segundo para Gina perceber que seria mais sensato verificar antes se realmente corriam perigo. Procurando fazer o menor barulho possível, a garota tateou o criado mudo até encontrar sua varinha, levantou-se, andou sorrateiramente até a janela, empurrou o vidro e debruçou-se no parapeito, mantendo a varinha em posição de ataque. Espiou a noite lá fora, o quintal estava aparentemente deserto, nenhum auror ou inimigo, nem sequer um gato vira lata andavam por ali. Resolveu esperar mais alguns instantes, até se certificar de que não havia ninguém escondido nas sombras. Nesse momento, algo se moveu sob sua cabeça, ela só teve tempo de olhar para cima._

_-_ Petrificus Totalus

_Gina ficou imóvel, sem conseguir mexer qualquer músculo do seu corpo, o olhar fixo em um ponto do céu. Draco Malfoy estava sentado no telhado, uma das mãos segurando desajeitadamente a varinha e uma vassoura velha ao mesmo tempo, a outra firmemente apoiada na beirada da calha, impedindo-o de despencar dez metros até o chão. Ele arremessou-se para dentro do quarto em um movimento rápido e bem calculado, sem fazer qualquer barulho, pegou a varinha e descreveu um circulo em torno dele e de Gina, murmurando alguma coisa. Depois disso, arrancou a varinha da mão da menina com certa dificuldade. _

_- Isso doeu mais em mim do que em você, Weasel – ele disse, friamente – mas eu não podia arriscar que você começasse a gritar freneticamente e acordasse todo mundo. Gina sentiu uma onda de pânico crescer dentro dela. O que aquela doninha oxigenada estava tramando?_

_- Eu não vou soltar você. Não até ter terminado o que eu vim fazer, mas só para você ver que eu não sou tão mal assim – ele brandiu a varinha com desdém e Gina sentiu seus músculos relaxarem, antes que pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, contudo cordas a amarraram fortemente, e ela caiu quando apertaram suas canelas. _

_Sentiu o pânico transformar-se em ódio rapidamente. Lançou um olhar mortal para o loiro, que retribuiu mirando-a com desprezo, como se a ruiva no chão fosse menos que um inseto insignificante. Gina olhou em volta estudando suas possibilidades e distinguiu uma tênue faixa de luz vermelha formando um circulo no chão em volta de si. Malfoy tinha isolado acusticamente a área. "Estamos perdidos", pensou enquanto a doninha alcançava a porta do quarto e desaparecia nas sombras do corredor._

- Gina, você está bem? – a voz de Rony soou preocupada, trazendo a garota de volta ao presente.

Ela encarou o irmão e, em seguida, Harry. Ainda não tinha digerido completamente a noticia trazida pelos dois.

- Já encontraram o corpo? – perguntou subitamente.

- Ainda não. Mas, Gina, os comensais jamais deixariam que ele escapasse vivo... – disse Harry, fazendo força para não ser duro com a ruiva e, ao mesmo tempo, não a deixar com falsas esperanças

- E o rastreador dele também não responde. – Completou Rony.

Gina caminhou até a janela e observou a paisagem lá fora. Os verdes campos se estendiam até o horizonte, com uma ou outra árvore quebrando a homogeneidade. Uma pálida luz brilhava naquela tarde de primavera.

"Se Draco está vivo" pensou enquanto observava o vôo de um pássaro próximo à casa "uma pena desse pássaro vai se soltar antes que ele suma da minha vista"

O pássaro descreveu uma curva, indo da esquerda para a direita e sumindo do campo de visão que a janela proporcionava. Gina sentiu um aperto no coração e se apoiou com força no vidro, chegando mais perto. Naquele momento o pássaro voltava de onde tinha ido e, com um farfalhar mais forte de asas, uma pena desprendeu-se de seu corpo e balançou-se no ar antes de alcançar calmamente o chão.

- Se ainda não encontraram o corpo – disse a ruiva com ar decidido, virando-se novamente para encarar Rony e Harry – então ainda existe uma esperança.

Rony suspirou pesadamente.

- Gina...

- Rony, Harry, se importam de me deixarem sozinha?- pediu, exausta - Um elfo pode acompanhá-los até a lareira.

- Certo – disse Harry – Já estávamos de saída.

Gina sorriu tristemente. Harry caminhou até ela e a abraçou.

- Fique bem, okay?

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente e se despediu do amigo e de Rony. Esperou até que os ruídos desaparecem por completo e subiu até seu quarto.

Parou em frente ao grande armário de carvalho escuro majestosamente postado de fronte à cama de casal da madeira idêntica e abriu as portas com um ruído. Abriu a ultima gaveta e retirou uma caixa azul em forma de estrela, onde guardava as relíquias colecionadas juntamente com Draco. Sentou-se vagarosamente na cama e abriu a caixa. Por alguns instantes ficou apenas mirando seu conteúdo, em seguida segurou uma pequena gargantilha prateada com detalhes em diamante e uma discreta pedrinha verde no centro, que brilhava vivamente. O cartão que recebera no dia em que a ganhara ainda estava preso à jóia por uma fina fita de cetim.

Gina desprendeu-o e leu em voz baixa.

_"Se algum dia eu te faltar... _

_Draco" _

Quando o presente fora entregue, no dia do primeiro aniversário de namoro, ela não entendeu o que Draco queria dizer com aquilo. Agora tudo parecia bem claro.

"Como se uma gargantilha pudesse lhe substituir..." pensou, colocando a gargantilha. Tirou um envelope perfumado de dentro da caixa e reconheceu o primeiro cartão que dera para Draco. Dentro estava a primeira carta que escrevera pensando nele, havia também uma pequena poesia.

Riu levemente do poema. Nunca foi de escrever, tirando essa, escrevera apenas a poesia enviada à Harry no dia dos namorados, em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Depois disso resolveu aposentar sua carreira de escritora, porém Draco lhe causava tantas sensações diferentes que foi impossível resistir e ela teve que passá-las para o papel.

- Senhora – a esganiçada voz de Fritz, o elfo domestico, chamou à porta – O Fritz veio avisar que é hora do chá. A senhora quer que o Fritz sirva aqui ou na sala, senhora?

- Na sala, Fritz. Eu já estou descendo.

Fazia três meses que Draco estava fora, mas naquela noite, quando Gina se deitou, sentiu a cama mais vazia que nunca.

II

A coruja parda entrou pela janela aberta do escritório, Gina desprendeu a carta de sua pata e observou o pássaro ir embora.

Esperara ansiosamente a resposta para a carta que tinha mandado no dia anterior, após o chá. Se ela queria fazer o que estava planejando, teria que começar logo.

_"Sra. Ginevra Malfoy, _

_ Considerando a eficácia de seu trabalho por dois anos ininterruptos no Setor de Decodificação e Investigação do Departamento de Aurores, com sede no prédio do Ministério da Magia, e ainda os pesarosos acontecimentos relacionados ao seu cônjuge, informamos que seu pedido de férias foi aceito. _

_Esperamos, no entanto, que a senhora esteja disponível para possíveis imprevistos e acontecimentos urgentes._

_Angela Slavor_

_Departamento de Aurores"_

Gina guardou a carta na gaveta da escrivaninha e levantou-se decidida. Tinha alguém que ela precisava visitar. Imediatamente...

III

Cinco minutos depois ela aparatou em frente à um prédio de aparência oficial, estava tão ansiosa que sequer pensara na possibilidade de que algum trouxa pudesse tê-la visto aparecer repentinamente. Nos tempos de Hogwarts, ela achava Draco um idiota por se gabar de todas as influências e contatos que os Malfoy tinham, mas hoje era obrigada a reconhecer que ter os amigos certos poderia fazer toda a diferença. Entrou decididamente no estabelecimento e se dirigiu para o balcão, onde uma jovem de óculos e dentes protuberantes lia, entediada, uma revista.

- Por favor, eu preciso ver o Sr. Willson – pediu educadamente.

- Segunda porta à esquerda – respondeu a garota indicando o corredor sem desgrudar os olhos da revista.

Gina caminhou mantendo as passadas firmes até a porta indicada, onde entrou sem bater. Um homem gordo, de espessa cabeleira grisalha e bigodes fartos estava sentado em uma cadeira com os dois pés cruzados sobre a mesa de trabalho, lendo um jornal trouxa. Assim que a garota entrou ele começou a tossir e endireitou-se na cadeira, deixando o jornal sobre a mesa.

- Gina! Mas que bons ventos lhe trazem aqui? – perguntou, tentando parecer gentil.

- Bons ventos? – Gina repetiu incrédula, sentando-se de fronte ao homem – Creio que foi um devastador furacão...

- Oh! – ele exclamou, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo subitamente – Mas é claro! Soube do que aconteceu ao Draco! – Ele segurou a mão de Gina por cima da mesa – Eu sinto muito! – disse, sua face vermelha e seus olhos ligeiramente úmidos.

- Esse furacão é que me trouxe aqui, Robert.

- Bom, não sei em que posso ser útil – disse Robert pensativo – Você está passando por dificuldades financeiras?

- Não – Gina riu – Na verdade eu preciso da sua ajuda para obter certas informações. Preciso saber exatamente para onde Draco foi enviado e qualquer coisa a mais que você descobrir a respeito daquela missão.

- Creio que não sou o homem mais indicado para se pedir esse tipo de informação – ele ponderou – por que você não procurou algum auror? A polícia normal bruxa não tem acesso à esse tipo de informação.

- Eu sei, mas também sei que você pode obtê-las se quiser. Basta uma coruja! Diga que é para um investigação, não seria estranho, vocês sempre compartilham informações. Os aurores jamais me diriam, sou apenas uma criptógrafa e investigadora! Mesmo eu sendo do departamento e esposa – ela frisou essa palavra. Dizer que era viúva era como fazer o fato se concretizar, e ela jamais poderia suportar isso - de um deles. É um código de sigilo rígido para manter a segurança de outros aurores. Mas se fosse você quem pedisse...

- O que você está tramando? – ele perguntou, o olhar aguçado.

Gina encarou seus pés.

- Se uma pessoa tem uma esperança, deve correr atrás dela. Eu não poderia viver na dúvida, é angustiante acordar e me ver sozinha na cama sem saber se um dia ele vai voltar. Preciso ir atrás da verdade, por mais cruel que ela seja.

Houve um breve instante de silêncio em que Gina encarou Robert sustentando um olhar decidido.

- Vou escrever uma coruja. Eu já volto. – disse o homem levantando-se e passando pela porta. Gina sorriu ao ver que ambos tinham quase a mesma largura.

Apesar da insistência de Robert Willson para que a ruiva fosse para casa e esperasse notícias dele, ela estava decidida a não sair dali sem algo que pudesse ajuda-la a descobrir o paradeiro de Draco.

- Vou pedir um café, então – disse Robert se dando por vencido – quer biscoitos?

Gina maneou a cabeça positivamente e se espreguiçou para ficar mais confortável na dura cadeira de madeira em que estava sentada.

- Tenho uns assuntos pendentes - continuou o homem – importa-se de ficar sozinha esperando?

- Não. Não se preocupe comigo.

- Eu não demoro.

Gina começou a rabiscar um pedaço de pergaminho assim que ficou sozinha. Quinze minutos se passaram sem café, Robert ou respostas dos aurores. Ela suspirou desanimada.

"Se Draco estiver vivo, a coruja chega antes de Robert" pensou, no momento em que desenhava um D e um G no pedaço de pergaminho.

Meia hora depois a maçaneta da porta girou e Gina encarou desanimada a figura de Robert parado sobre o umbral, ele segurava um punhado de pergaminhos que quase lhe cobria o rosto, e pareceu se desequilibrar ao abrir a porta, fazendo com que todos os pergaminhos se espalhassem pelo corredor. Nesse momento um elfo doméstico veio correndo com uma bandeja com café e biscoitos e a depositou sobre a mesa, indo ajudar Robert em seguida.

Gina ouviu batidas insistentes vindas da janela e correu para deixar a coruja parda do ministério pousar sobre a mesa de trabalho de Robert.

"A coruja chegou antes, de certa forma..." pensou, esboçando um leve sorriso enquanto abria o envelope endereçado ao Sr. Willson.

- O que diz a carta? – perguntou o homem enquanto colocava os pergaminhos sobre a mesa.

- Draco foi enviado para às proximidades de um vilarejo chamado Saint Fillans. E parece que tinha um outro auror junto com ele, Marc Proudfoot. Ambos foram dados como mortos, porém apenas o corpo de Proudfoot foi encontrado.

- Bom, não parece muita coisa- ponderou Robert.

- Proudfoot – Gina sibilou – Onde foi que eu já ouvi esse nome antes?

IV

A sala de estar de Érica Proudfoot passava um certo ar de impessoalidade e frieza que fazia Gina se sentir na sala de espera de um hospital. Tudo era muito claro e limpo e o único enfeite do cômodo era um vaso de alguma flor vermelha que contrastava imensamente com o branco das paredes, cortinas e sofá. A mulher sentada a seu lado tinha feições duras e olhar severo, sem contudo, deixar de ser bela.

Não fora difícil para Gina se lembrar de um auror chamado Proudfoot que ajudara a proteger Hogwarts durante seus três últimos anos na escola, época em que Voldemort ainda parecia longe de ser derrotado. Seu nome fora citado diversas vezes em conversas entre os adultos, que, ora com ajuda de Fred e George ora com o consentimento dos próprios adultos, ela escutava em sua estadia na sede da ordem.

O mais complicado seria conseguir que McGonagall lhe desse o endereço do auror. Ainda mais se ela soubesse que estava iniciando uma busca pelo marido que todos davam como morto, exceto ela. Uma coruja dizendo que gostaria muito de conhecer a família de Proudfoot, que compartilhavam de sua dor, bastou para que o coração rígido de McGonagall amolecesse e ela contasse a ela onde o auror vivera com a mulher e o filho, atualmente aluno de Hogwarts.

No dia seguinte, pela tarde, Gina apareceu na grande, porém simples, casa dos Proudfoot sem avisar e fora muito bem recebida por Érica, que imediatamente preparara um chocolate quente paras as duas.

- Mas, o que você deseja realmente? – perguntou a anfitriã, colocando a xícara com o liquido fervente sobre a mesa de centro.

- Sei que deve ser doloroso para você falar sobre isso, mas eu gostaria de saber em que estado o corpo de Marc Proudfoot foi encontrado e que tipo de argumento usaram para considerar Draco morto.

- Você não sabe de nada?

- Harry Potter e meu irmão Rony estavam à frente do grupo de busca. Não me deram muitos detalhes, creio que para me poupar. Disseram-me apenas que o Ministério constatou que seria impossível encontrar Draco vivo à essa altura e que eles encerraram as buscas.

- Entendo. - Disse Érica pensativa. – Os legistas do Saint Mungus disseram que definitivamente o Avadra Kedavra não foi o feitiço utilizado. Marc morreu sendo torturado. O Cruciatus foi usado, mas não apenas ele. Magia negra que eu nem me ousaria a descrever! – Fez uma breve pausa – Seu rosto estava desfigurado, quase irreconhecível! Disseram algo também sobre mordidas de lobisomem não transformado.

Gina sentiu um leve arrepio, até hoje o rosto de Gui não voltara ao normal.

- Sobre seu marido, sinto muito, mas não sei de nada. Ouvi dizer que encontraram um bilhete escrito por ele no bolso de Marc, mas não me entregaram, obviamente. Achei que teriam entregado à você.

- Não recebi nada – Gina apressou-se em dizer.

- Creio que eu não tenha sido muito útil.

- Você sabe exatamente onde o corpo do Sr. Proudfoot foi encontrado?

Érica Proudfoot sacudiu a cabeça positivamente enquanto bebericava seu chocolate quente.

- No mesmo lugar que serviu de cativeiro para os dois. Eu estive lá assim que encontraram o corpo de Marc, é um casebre próximo à Saint Fillans, na Escócia.

- Será que a senhora não poderia ir comigo até lá? – Gina arriscou.

- Posso te levar até lá, mas jamais poderia entrar no local novamente.

- Eu entendo. Deve ser muito chocante entrar lá e imaginar o que aconteceu.

- É melhor fazermos isso à noite, me encontre amanhã às sete. O ministério está isolando a área, terá que entrar clandestinamente.

Gina piscou.

- Como?

- Não se preocupe. Eu já consegui uma vez.

V

Gina chegou em casa faminta e louca por um bom banho refrescante, mas para sua surpresa, tinha visitas.

- Rony? – Gina encarou a nuca do irmão, sentado em uma confortável poltrona reclinável na sala de estar. Aparentemente Fritz já tinha se encarregado de empanturrar o ruivo com guloseimas da despensa.

- Gina, o elfo disse que você não estava, então eu resolvi esperar – Rony levantou-se – tenho uma notícia urgente.

- O que aconteceu? – ela se apoiou na parede mais próxima. Uma sensação horrível percorreu seu corpo e ela sentiu seu coração bater apertado dentro do peito.

- Encontraram o corpo de Draco.

Gina colou as costas na fria parede de pedra e deixou-se escorregar até o chão. A única coisa que permitia que ela tivesse força suficiente para se levantar a cada dia e cumprir suas atividades rotineiras, que permitia que ela pudesse sorrir algumas vezes e que impedia que as lágrimas, que tantas vezes lhe subiram aos olhos, escorressem por sua face era o pequeno fiozinho de esperança que ela cultivava com tanto cuidado dentro de si. Esperança que Rony acabara de destruir, e junto com ela, destruíra também sua vontade de viver.

E sem esperança não havia nada que segurasse seu pranto e, pela primeira vez desde que toda aquela situação começara, Gina desabou.

Rony aproximou-se da irmã, sem saber muito o que fazer, odiando Draco Malfoy mais do que nunca e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Eu nem tive tempo... – ela começou, mas um soluço a impediu de continuar. Apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos, enquanto sentia sua face arder de forma febril. Fechou os olhos fortemente, uma cena foi projetada em suas pálpebras.

_Gina chegou em casa cansada aquela tarde, tivera um dia cheio no departamento. Vinte e cinco correspondências confiscadas, nove pessoas interrogadas e nenhuma pista sobre a localização de Aleto, um comensal da morte que estava saindo particularmente difícil de se localizar. _

_Olhou em volta e se deparou com um casaco de jogado sobre o sofá. Estranhou, Draco não costumava chegar antes das oito. Com um sorriso, subiu até o quarto dos dois, mas estava vazio. Uma rápida olhada nos outros cômodos e nada, estava sozinha em casa. Desceu até a sala novamente e pegou o casaco, nesse momento um pergaminho escorregou, pousando suavemente no tapete felpudo. Gina sentou-se no sofá e leu o bilhete. _

_"Gina, _

_Tive que viajar às pressas pelo Ministério. Parece uma missão muito importante e eu não pude deixar de ir. Não posso te dar detalhes agora. Você sabe como eu odeio essas viagens as pressas do ministério, preferiria ficar com você, em todo caso creio que não demorarei muitos dias, mas você sabe como é imprevisível. Assim que puder eu lhe escrevo._

_Eu te amo. _

_Draco"_

_Gina deu um suspiro de desânimo. Ser casada com um auror era muito estressante. Foi até a cozinha e chamou por Fritz, que veio correndo saber o que sua ama queria. _

_- Não precisa preparar o jantar hoje. – Disse, ainda frustrada – O Sr. Malfoy não virá essa noite e eu não estou com fome... _

- Eu nem tive tempo de dizer adeus... – falou, antes que voltasse a chorar desesperadamente.

Rony conduziu-a até o sofá e serviu-a com um chá forte preparado por ele mesmo. Esperou um bom tempo até que a irmã se acalmasse o suficiente para que pudessem conversar e ele pudesse terminar de dizer o que precisava ser dito.

- Gina – ela o olhou, os olhos ainda úmidos, meio perdidos – você precisa reconhecer o corpo. Narcisa Malfoy acabou de fazer isso, mas pelo estado em que o encontraram, eles gostariam de mais de um reconhecimento.

Gina apenas maneou a cabeça, isso era tudo o que ela não queria naquele momento, mas sabia que era necessário para que Draco pudesse ao menos ter um enterro digno.

- Eu preciso de um banho antes – disse, a voz ainda trêmula.

- Vou esperar aqui em baixo.

Gina despiu-se vagarosamente em frente ao espelho do banheiro. Olhou atentamente para a gargantilha que Draco lhe dera, a pedrinha verde não brilhava mais como antes, parecia ter se apagado de alguma forma.

Sentindo as lágrimas voltarem a escorrer em sua face, Gina olhou para a enorme janela, enfeitiçada para que quem olhasse de fora não pudesse ver o interior do banheiro, o sol brilhava vivamente num céu quase sem nuvens.

"Se Draco estiver vivo" pensou, sentindo suas forças esvaírem-se "o sol vai brilhar até o fim da tarde"

Quando Gina entrou em seu quarto para se vestir, o sol já havia sido encoberto por uma imensa nuvem negra e as primeiras gotas de chuva batiam contra o vidro da janela.

VI

Rony e Gina aparataram na sala de espera da Seção de Óbitos do hospital Saint Mungos. Elas reconheceu imediatamente Narcisa Malfoy olhando a chuva através da vidraça. Assim que percebeu que estava que não estava mais sozinha, a mulher virou-se e encarou a esposa de seu filho, ignorando a presença de Rony.

- É ele – disse simplesmente, os olhos úmidos – vou chamar o legista.

A ruiva observou a mãe de Draco deixar o local e desaparecer no corredor, sentou-se em uma das poltronas, ignorando os exemplares de O Pasquim jogados em uma cesta. Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e encarou o chão. Sua cabeça girava levemente e ela se sentiu exausta. Poucos instantes depois, Narcisa voltou ao local, seguida pelo médico.

- Senhora, por favor me acompanhe – o médico falou para Gina, que levantou-se mecanicamente e o seguiu até um quarto grande, com vários corpos sobre macas, cobertos por lençóis. Pararam em frente à uma maca não muito longe da porta, o legista levantou um pedaço do pano para que Gina pudesse ver o rosto do cadáver.

Ela sentiu seu estômago revirar. Estava totalmente desfigurado! Qualquer que tenha sido a _coisa_ que matou aquela pessoa, a fizera sofrer muito antes. Faltavam tufos de cabelo loiro em diversas partes da cabeça, como se tivessem sido arrancados a mão, queimaduras e cortes profundos retalhavam toda a face. O corpo era quase irreconhecível. _Quase..._

- Este não é meu marido. – Gina falou com veemência.

- O que disse? – O médico a encarou incrédulo.

- Disse que este não é o corpo do Sr. Malfoy.

O médico a conduziu novamente para a sala de espera. Narcisa Malfoy levantou-se ansiosa assim que os dois entraram.

- Aquele não é o Draco – Gina repetiu, encarando Narcisa.

- Não seja tola! É obvio que é!

- Não, eu tenho certeza.

- Ela está delirando. Não quer aceitar que Draco morreu. – disse a mulher secamente, virando-se para o médico – Pode mandar o corpo para a funerária.

O médico assentiu com a cabeça e saiu. Narcisa virou-se para Rony.

- Você – disse com desdém – pode me dar licença?

Rony olhou para Gina e esboçou um sorriso para lhe dizer que estava tudo bem.

- Estarei na lanchonete – disse, antes de se retirar.

- Escute, Weasley...

- Malfoy – Gina corrigiu.

- O quê? – Narcisa fez cara de quem não entendera a colocação da garota. Gina suspirou.

- Me casei com seu filho, meu nome agora é Gina Malfoy.

- Sim, mas é claro – o tom que a loira usou para dizer isso deixou bem claro que aquilo não era algo do qual ela tinha gostado de ser lembrada – Não sei como isso pôde acontecer.

Gina sorriu. "Nem eu." pensou "Foi inexplicável. Mas me lembro perfeitamente..."

_Qualquer pessoa que olhasse de longe pensaria que Gina era uma louca batendo na porta de um armário de vassouras trancado com um cadeado enorme, segurando uma bandeja como se esperasse que alguém atendesse, mas ela era esperta o suficiente para fazer isso em um momento em que ninguém estivesse por perto. _

_Suspirou de impaciência após alguns instantes sem notar qualquer movimento lá dentro. Colocou a bandeja no chão e tirou a varinha do bolso das vestes._

_- Fidelius – sussurrou a senha conhecida apenas por ela, Harry, Rony, Hermione e alguns poucos professores._

_O cadeado se abriu imediatamente e ela empurrou a porta. O interior não era nada parecido com um armário de vassouras. Era um cômodo amplo, com um sofá uma mesa apinhada de pergaminhos, uma lareira e uma estante com livros. Ao fundo, uma porta de madeira conduzia para um quarto no qual Gina nunca estivera. Um ou outro objeto pessoal de Draco Malfoy completava a decoração do ambiente. _

_Na noite em que ele petrificara Gina, como ela soube mais tarde, o garoto pediu desesperado à McGonagall que o aceitasse na Ordem e que o ajudasse a proteger sua mãe. Pelo que Gina conseguiu entender, Voldemort estava furioso por Draco não ter cumprido a missão de matar Dumbledore e descobriu que Narcisa estava envolvida nisso. Julgando todos imprestáveis, não hesitaria em acabar com a vida dos Malfoy. E Lucius foi o primeiro. _

_Os membros da Ordem, traumatizados com Comensais que se arrependem, submeteram Draco a todo o tipo de averiguação, inclusive à Veritasserum mais forte que encontraram, que o garoto tomou de boa vontade. Desde então, Narcisa estava escondida, meio a contra gosto em algum lugar da França, e Draco voltara para Hogwarts, onde tinha aulas particulares para que pudesse completar os estudos. _

_O combinado foi que ela se revezaria com Harry, Rony e Hermione para levar comida e outras coisas que Malfoy precisasse, mas com os três ocupados com os NIEMs e com os Horcruxes, o trabalho ficou inteiro para Gina. Que, honestamente, preferia fazer qualquer outra coisa. _

_Ao constatar que o cômodo estava vazio, Gina largou a bandeja sobre a mesa e seguiu bufando para o exterior do castelo. _

_Era uma noite clara, a lua cheia brilhava absoluta sobre os terrenos da escola, projetando sombras estranhas no gramado. Mesmo com o luar, Gina achou que era impossível alguém reconhecê-la de dentro do castelo, ainda que olhasse da janela mais baixa. Olhou atentamente em volta e seguiu para o lago, onde avistara um vulto._

_- Escuta aqui, Malfoy – ela disse assim que ficou perto o bastante para distinguir a cabeleira prateada. Ele virou-se para ela com desdém - eu não tenho vocação para babá. _

_- Achei que os Weasley tinham vocação para qualquer sub-emprego. _

_Gina sentiu o sangue subir-lhe a face. _

_- O que é que você quer, hein? Ser descoberto? Será que você não entendeu que a condição para você está em Hogwarts é que ninguém saiba que você está aqui? – ela falou um pouco mais alto que o normal. _

_- Não sabia que você se importava, Weasley – ele disse com sua habitual voz arrastada._

_- Mas eu não me importo! – ela se apressou em responder - Me importo com a Ordem da Fênix e com a segurança dos outros alunos, que você está colocando em risco saindo do seu quarto._

_- Não que eu precise me esforçar. Hogwarts não parece tão segura assim, não é mesmo? Um aluno conseguiu conspirar contra o diretor durante um ano inteiro, e ainda permitiu a entrada de comensais bem debaixo do nariz de todos. Tudo bem que esse aluno era eu - ele balançou a cabeça orgulhosamente - mas ainda assim..._

_- Seu verme nojento! _

_Gina tateou as vestes em busca de sua varinha. Iria amaldiçoar Draco até as quatro gerações seguintes, mas percebeu que não estava com ela. Na certa a esquecera em cima da mesa de Malfoy quando colocou a bandeja. Então ergueu seu braço na tentativa de acertar em cheio a face pálida do garoto. Este por sua vez, foi mais rápido e agarrou seu punho no ar. _

_- A sua sorte – ele disse, torcendo o braço da garota e levando-a para tão perto que ele podia sentir sua respiração – é que eu tenho ótimos reflexos._

_Gina sentiu-se atordoada com aquela proximidade. Sentia ódio, mas estava atraída e curiosa ao mesmo tempo. Seu corpo estava dividido entre dois impulsos: o de continuar ali, em contato com o garoto e o de empurrá-lo o mais longe possível de si._

_Por fim, ela o empurrou ferozmente._

_- Eu... – ela disse, meio tonta pelo que acabara de acontecer – Eu odeio você, Malfoy – e saiu correndo de volta para o castelo. _

_- Idem! – Ele gritou, um sorriso sarcástico estampado no rosto._

- ...de Draco. – Gina voltou a prestar atenção em Narcisa, mas percebeu que perdera a maior parte do que ela falara.

- Desculpe, eu estava me lembrando...

Narcisa revirou os olhos.

- Eu disse que você deve parar de manter falsas esperanças sobre Draco. Já lhe apresentaram todas as provas e você insiste em ir contra todas. Agora já encontraram o corpo, se existia alguma dúvida, não existe mais.

- Mas aquele corpo não é D...

- Eu vi aquele garoto crescer – Narcisa fez sua voz se sobrepor a de Gina. – Eu o reconheceria mesmo se tivessem lhe arrancado a cabeça!

Gina quis, mas não teve força para argumentar.

- Meu filho gostava muito de você. – Ela soou quase doce agora. – Mesmo não entendendo o porquê, acho que tenho o dever de lhe mostrar algo. – Disse, remexendo em uma bolsa caríssima de couro de dragão. Tirou de lá de dentro um saco plástico lacrado e um pergaminho dobrado.

Gina segurou os dois, analisando primeiro o saco. Dentro continha uma mexa de cabelo loiro.

- Encontraram no cativeiro – Narcisa acrescentou. Gina olhou para ela e desdobrou o pergaminho. As lágrimas voltaram a brotar nos olhos da garota, era a caligrafia de Draco. As mesmas letras espremidas e pontudas que ela já estava tão acostumada. Leu o bilhete pontuando cada letra.

"_Gina, _

_Desculpe-me por não ter podido lhe dizer adeus. _

_Eu te amo, eternamente. _

_Draco" _

- Não te parece uma despedida? – perguntou Narcisa incisiva. Gina fez que sim – Encontraram no bolso do outro auror. Ao que parece Draco sabia que ia morrer e pediu para que ele entregasse à você caso escapasse. O que não aconteceu.

- Mas talvez ele tenha conseguido escapar depois de escrever...

- Ora, pare com essas suas teorias infantis e aceite a realidade! – Narcisa disse, rígida – O velório será a manhã às quatro, no cemitério do Saint Mungus.

- Não irei. Não conheço aquele morto. – E dizendo isso, saiu da sala.

Quando chegou em casa aquela noite, Gina foi direto para a cama. Não sabia direito o que pensar, mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: Draco ainda estava desaparecido. Ela não viu, mas a pedrinha verde da gargantilha brilhava mais do que nunca.

Antes de adormecer um último pensamento lhe ocorreu: "Se Draco estiver vivo, sonharei com ele esta noite..."

VII

Gina acordou na manhã seguinte um tanto quanto perturbada. Tivera um sonho estranho em que ela estava em uma casa abandonada e um lobo uivava do lado de fora. Num dos cômodos, Draco jazia no chão. Não estava desfigurado, nem mesmo arranhado. Pelo contrario, seu rosto era perfeito e angelical. Só então Gina reparara que havia sangue a sua volta, cobrindo todo o chão do cômodo, nas paredes palavras foram escritas com o mesmo sangue. Ela tentou ler, mas não conseguiu, era um nome... algo em francês... tudo muito vago.

Tomou seu café da manhã e leu às últimas notícias no Profeta Diário. Nada que lhe interessasse muito, a matéria em destaque na primeira página era sobre um trouxa que fora passar férias na Romênia e acabou morrendo queimado por um dragão, as autoridades bruxas tentavam disfarçar o fato. O resto do jornal era todo dedicado às trapalhadas do Ministério da Magia.

No momento em que fechava o jornal e jogava-o sobre a mesa, a sineta da porta da frente soou. Instantes depois Fritz anunciou a chegada de Harry Potter.

- Eu mesmo o recebo, Fritz. – Disse, rumando para a porta.

- Harry!

- Vim saber como você está.

- Estou bem. – Ela sorriu. – Obrigada por se preocupar. Venha, vamos sentar aqui fora.

Os dois sentaram-se num banco de madeira na sacada.

- Verdade? Rony me disse que você diz que o corpo...

- Ele não era de Draco.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? O rosto estava todo desfigurado.

- Eu conheço cada milímetro daquele corpo. Cada cheiro, cada forma, cada textura, cada expressão. Sei o que cada coisa quer dizer, olhares, tons de voz, gestos. Tudo está tatuado em minha mente. Eu o reconheceria de qualquer forma.

Harry desviou o olhar, Gina sabia que ele nunca tinha superado a separação dos dois, principalmente depois que ela começou a se envolver com Draco.

- Mas Narcisa disse que era ele.

Gina deu de ombros e começou a seguir com o olhar algumas borboletas que voavam próximas às flores do canteiro. Ela não podia imaginar porque Narcisa tinha feito aquilo, qualquer pessoa que conhecesse bem o Draco saberia.

- Gina, você ainda acredita que... – Harry deixou a frase no ar.

- Eu sinto. – Ela respondeu – Alguma coisa dentro de mim diz que Draco não morreu, que ele está em algum lugar esperando que eu o encontre, e isso é algo que eu tenho que fazer, entende? Eu tenho que tentar.

Harry maneou a cabeça.

- Eu sei como se sente. Mas o que pretende fazer? Nem os aurores encontraram pistas.

- Eu tenho um palpite. – Ela disse, ainda absorta nas borboletas – Quero visitar o vilarejo de Saint Fillans.

- Mas não encontramos nada lá.

- Talvez vocês não... mesmo assim quero ver com meus próprios olhos. Irei até lá hoje a noite.

- A área está isolada.

- Eu sei.. – disse a ruiva, sorrindo vagamente.

VIII

Gina voltou à residência dos Proudfoot na hora marcada. Após contar a Érica os acontecimentos dos últimos dias as duas seguiram para o jardim bem cuidado.

- Por que não aparatamos? – perguntou Gina, olhando para as vassouras encostadas em uma árvore.

- Podem nos rastrear assim. Não queremos chamar a atenção do Ministério. – Disse Érica, passando uma Firebolt para a garota - Espero que saiba voar.

Gina sorriu e montou na vassouras, subindo alguns metros e fazendo sinal para Érica acompanha-la. Em segundos ambas cortavam o céu negro pintado com as primeiras estrelas da noite.

Fazia tempos que Gina não montava em uma vassoura, mas seu talento estava intacto. Sentia o vento bater em seu rosto e agitar seu cabelo, colando sua camiseta folgada em seu corpo. Após aproximadamente meia hora, Érica sinalizou algumas luzinhas piscando lá embaixo. Gina deduziu ser Saint Fillans e acompanhando a mulher, começou a diminuir a altitude até pousar em uma estradinha de terra que saia do povoado.

- É ali – apontou Érica. Gina procurou com o olhar uma pequena casa velha e cinza, com alguns buracos na parede e telhas faltando no teto. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo.

- Isto é para você – disse a mulher, entregando um pequeno distintivo para Gina.

- O que é?

- Uma identificação exclusiva do Ministério, quem está de posse dela pode passar pelas barreiras e isolamentos, encontrei nas coisas de Marc.

- Obrigada – disse Gina – você vai agora?

- Como eu disse, não posso ficar, é muito para mim. Quando quiser ir embora vá para Saint Fillans e aparate de lá, não terá mais problemas.

Gina seguiu em frente e adentrou no imenso matagal que rodeava a casinha. Foi se aproximando aos poucos, o coração aos pulos. Estendeu a mão para empurrar a pequena porta de madeira podre, esta porem abriu-se antes que seus dedos a tocassem.

Gina olhou o interior do casebre, com um espanto percebeu que era o mesmo lugar com o qual sonhara na noite anterior. Ainda que ao invés de sangue cobrindo o chão, uma pedra fria e levemente esverdeada contribuísse para dar um ar sombrio ao lugar. Uma lembrança se agitou no fundo de seu cérebro e fez com que seu estômago também se agitasse. Ela entrou no lugar, ainda um pouco trêmula, e percorreu rapidamente os três cômodos da casa a procura de algo. Felizmente o corpo de Draco não estava lá como em seu sonho.

Não havia nada ali desse a Gina ao menos um vislumbre do que teria acontecido a Draco. Todas as evidencias possíveis já deveriam ter sido tiradas pelo Ministério. Algumas manchas de sangue seco e buracos na parede, aparentemente provocados por feitiços, foram tudo o que ela encontrou.

Ainda assim o lugar lhe passava uma certa melancolia, uma sensação ruim parecida com um aperto no peito, ela sentia que algo a impedia de respirar. Um nó que subia até sua garganta explodiu em lágrimas ao alcançar sua boca. Gina tateou a parede, um pouco cega, e ajoelhou-se próxima a porta. Enxugou o rosto com a mão, procurando livrar-se das lágrimas.

Ficou ali por algum tempo, ela não saberia dizer quanto, esperando que a inquietação acabasse, que as lágrimas cessassem e que por algum milagre aquilo tudo terminasse, que ela voltasse para casa e se deitasse debaixo do cobertor quentinho ao lado de Draco e que ela sentisse a respiração pesada do loiro em seu ouvido. E que tudo voltasse a ser como antes, com todas as brigas desgastastes e as reconciliações apaixonadas...

_- Vinho, senhorita? – Draco perguntou, apontando para uma garrafa que estava em sua mão._

_-Oh! Por favor, senhor – Gina riu. Apesar de estar em casa, usava um vestido vermelho longo que contrastava imensamente com seus cabelos, que estavam presos em um coque propositadamente frouxo, Draco usava um smoking preto. Era aniversário de casamento dos dois e eles tinham decidido comemorar em casa, imitando um perfeito jantar de gala. _

_Draco encheu a taça da garota e a própria, colocando em seguida a garrafa sobre a mesa. _

_- Vou buscar a entrada – ele disse. _

_- Estou ansiosa para saber qual é o menu. _

_- Você vai se surpreender!_

_- Ainda não acredito que deixei você responsável pela comida. _

_Ele parou próximo a porta que levava à cozinha. _

_- Jamais subestime um Malfoy, Weasley._

_- Jamais permita que alguém com grande potencial destrutivo se apodere de sua cozinha, Weasley. _

_Draco voltou alguns instantes depois com uma cúpula prateada. Abriu-a com uma leve reverência._

_- Hum, está com uma cara ótima! – exclamou Gina, sentindo o aroma vindo do prato. – O que é?_

_- Beringelas gratinadas à parmegiana – respondeu, servindo o prato da ruiva e em seguida o seu – minha especialidade._

_- Nunca soube dessa sua especialidade. _

_- É por que só a descobri hoje. _

_Gina riu e esperou que Draco se sentasse à sua frente._

_- Draco – disse, provando um pouco da comida – depois de manhã é o aniversário do Rony. _

_O loiro olhou para ela visivelmente chateado pelo assunto desagradável na hora do jantar. _

_- Ele dará um almoço em sua casa. _

_- Não irei por nada. – Disse em tom definitivo. – Ele também não me receberia. _

_- Conversei com Rony, ele disse está disposto a esquecer as brigas de vocês por mim. Eu disse que não irei sem você. _

_Draco jogou os talheres que segurava sobre a mesa, provocando um leve estrondo. _

_- Que merda, Gina! Você sabe que não adianta insistir! Quem foi que te pediu para ir falar com Rony para mim? – Ele se levantou da mesa – Eu não quero esquecer as brigas! Eu não quero freqüentar a casa dele! _

_Gina se levantou também, sua face estava vermelha._

_- Achei que você pudesse fazer isso por mim – disse, o tom de voz levemente elevado – estou me afastando da minha família por sua causa, e você não faz nada para evitar isso!_

_- Você já sabia disso! Sabia que iria ser assim quando aceitou ficar comigo! Sabia que seus irmãos nunca iriam aceitar e que eu nunca faria questão de ser aceito!_

_- Pelo menos eles tentam! Eles tentam ser agradáveis e te convidam para os eventos de família, você é que sempre tem que ser esse estúpido, arrogante e mal educado que sempre foi!_

_- Foi com esse estúpido que você se casou, agora agüente! E eu não faço questão de ir às festas da família Weasley._

_- Por quê? – gritou Gina, tirando uma mecha de cabelo que caíra sobre seu rosto – Talvez sejamos demasiado inferiores para você, não é? _

_Ela se virou rapidamente, balançando a mesa e fazendo com que uma taça de vinho caísse, tingindo a toalha branca de vermelho. Subiu as escadas para seu quarto enquanto Draco dizia algo que ela não ouviu, vestiu o pijama com um aceno de varinha e jogou-se na cama._

_A porta se abriu com um estrondo, Gina porém não demonstrou ter escutado qualquer barulho. _

_ - Nunca mais faça isso – disse Draco, parado sob o batente. Gina continuou imóvel. Ele caminhou a passos largos até a cama e segurou os pulsos da garota firme, porém não agressivamente, obrigando-a a olhá-lo. _

_- Ninguém me dá as costas quando estou falando – ele disse, encarando-a de modo cortante. _

_- Farei isso todas as vezes que você voltar a ser o idiota que eu conheci._

_- Alguma vez eu deixei de ser? – ele aproximou seu rosto do dela - Só porque eu amo você eu não tenho que amar os outros Weasels, o Potty e a Granger. Eles são a parte ruim de ter você, eu quero destruir essa parte._

_Gina suspirou. Ela sabia que a tão sonhada convivência pacífica entre Draco e seus irmãos seria impossível de ser alcançada, ela renunciara a tudo isso quando escolheu ficar com Draco. Puxou seus pulsos para si, fazendo o loiro aproximar-se e o beijou intensamente, ele correspondeu ao beijo e correu as mãos para a cintura da garota, ficando sobre ela. _

_A ruiva pressionava levemente a nunca de Draco com uma mão, enquanto a outra descia até suas costas. Ela sentiu os dedos do loiro deslizarem pela seda fina do pijama até pararem próximos aos seus seios. Moveu-se rapidamente, ficando por cima do garoto e cessando o beijo._

_- Eu irei sozinha à casa do Rony. – Disse, olhando-o ternamente e em seguida deitou a cabeça em seu peito, sentindo o movimento causado pela respiração descompassada de Draco._

As lembranças tornavam-se cada vez mais dolorosas, porém inevitáveis. Era incrível como a saudade conseguia ser ao mesmo tempo angustiante e reconfortante.

Saiu da casa a passos trêmulos e atravessou o matagal até a saída do isolamento do ministério. Ouviu o leve farfalhar das folhas pelo vento quando alcançou a precária estrada de terra, em direção ao povoado. Mas alguma coisa ali estava a incomodando, um pressentimento ruim lhe ocorreu juntamente com a estranha sensação de estar sendo observada. Tateou as vestes em busca da varinha.

Um sombra emergiu de dentro das arvores e saltou alguns metros à sua frente, fazendo o coração de Gina congelar por alguns instantes. A fraca iluminação da noite sem lua fez com que os olhos dela demorassem segundos para reconhecer. Era Greyback. O sonho, os uivos...

- Veja só quem eu encontrei – as palavras saíram de sua boca como um rosnado.

Gina segurou a varinha em posição de ataque, mas não conseguia pensar em nenhum feitiço naquele momento. Seu corpo era totalmente preenchido com ondas de pavor e ódio e seu cérebro com um único pensamento: fora ele que capturara Draco.

- Não se aproxime – ela disse, numa tentativa patética de soar ameaçadora.

A gargalhada que lembrava um rosnado ecoou na noite.

- Foi você, não foi? Você ajudou Narcisa. – ele perguntou, os olhos caninos traspassando-a.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando – Gina sentia que seus joelhos iriam ceder a qualquer momento.

- Foram vocês que o libertaram, invadiram a casa aquela noite. Como vocês souberam que os outros não estariam comigo?

Libertou? Ele estaria falando de Draco? Ele não o matou?

- Você escolheu, morrerá no lugar dele. Primeiro você, depois a traidora do nome do Lord.

O homem avançou contra ela, as garras amarelas e sujas erguidas. Ela caiu de costas na terra com um baque surdo. Sentiu o hálito nojento do lobisomem antes de prender a respiração. Era o fim, ela pensou.

- _Homorfos_ – Gina ouviu vozes familiares gritarem em uníssono. Greyback imediatamente se curvou para trás, uivando de dor. Gina levantou e se afastou do lobisomem, enquanto via a cabeleira ruiva de Rony correr até ela.

- _Argentum Incarcerous_ – Harry pronunciou calmamente o feitiço enquanto Greyback ainda urrava de dor, cordas prateadas saíram de sua varinha e aprisionaram o homem, que aos poucos se calou e caiu sem consciência. Harry se juntou aos dois. Ainda atemorizada, Gina deixou-se envolver pelos braços do irmão.

- Vamos para a sua casa, você precisa descansar.

Ela olhou para o lobisomem deitado imóvel no chão. De repente algo lhe ocorreu.

- Ele não vai morrer, vai? – perguntou, exasperada.

- Não, só perdeu os sentidos. A prata só o mataria se penetrasse no corpo dele. – Harry respondeu.

- Foi ele, ele que capturou Draco! Ele disse.. ele não o matou! Draco conseguiu escapar!

- Gina, acalme-se! – Rony disse, apertando ligeiramente o ombro da irmã.

- Eu estava certa, não estava?

- Isso só um Veritasserum irá responder. Vamos interrogá-lo o mais rápido possível, prometo.

- Como vocês surgiram do nada?

- É que nós temos licença para aparatar, por incrível que pareça. – Harry riu – Fui até sua casa no inicio da noite e o elfo disse que você tinha acabado de sair, como você estava demorando muito fiquei preocupado e resolvi chamar Rony para vermos se estava tudo bem.

- Aparentemente não estava – disse Rony rolando os olhos.

- Mas vocês aparataram, o ministério vai saber que estávamos aqui.

- Isso realmente é um problema, visto que nós _somos_ do ministério e cuidamos do caso de Draco e do Proudfoot.

- Vamos para casa agora – Rony falou imperativo.

IX

- Eu sei que você está envolvida nisso. Não negue. – disse Gina decidida. Ela não quis esperar o ministério resolver todas as questões burocráticas para interrogar Greyback e assim ter alguma pista sobre o que acontecera a Draco. Algo que o lobisomem dissera fez com que uma luzinha de entendimento acendesse em sua cabeça. Algo que talvez respondesse algumas perguntas pendentes.

Decidida a agir por conta própria, Gina aparatou em frente à mansão em Marselha, onde Narcisa Malfoy passou a morar assim que a Ordem achou seguro que ela saísse de seu esconderijo no interior da França.

- Não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia ridícula, garota insolente – Narcisa disse com sua habitual cara de desprezo.

- Greyback. Esse nome lhe diz algo, não é mesmo? Você não tem o direito de esconder a verdade de mim, sou mulher dele.

- Tudo que eu fiz foi pensando em Draco, pensando em protegê-lo. – Gina viu um leve brilho de pavor passando pelos olhos da loira nesse momento.

- Ele está vivo?

- Não. Não o Draco que você conheceu, aquele morreu, e para sempre. – Narcisa suspirou tristemente e escreveu algo em um pedaço de pergaminho jogado sobre a mesa de centro. Gina recebeu o papel e leu rapidamente, um endereço.

- Como você o encontrou?

- Só posso lhe dizer que tenho meus contatos. Já conseguiu o que queria, não me pergunte mais nada. Por favor, retire-se.

Gina levantou-se preparou-se para sair, mas a loira a chamou mais uma vez.

- Só uma coisa, – disse, levantando-se também e lançando para ela um olhar inquisidor. Gina olhou para ela. – O rapaz no hospital não era mesmo o Draco, era um trouxa qualquer que foi atacado por um dragão. Eu paguei o médico para que falsificasse o exame de índice de magia, mas não consigo entender como você descobriu isso.

- Eu poderia citar inúmeras diferenças por trás do rosto alvo e dos cabelos loiros. Mas acho que basta dizer que o queixo dele não é tão pontudo.

Narcisa olhou para Gina estarrecida.

- Mas você fez um bom trabalho – a ruiva continuou – eles eram parecidos. Qualquer pessoa confundiria, menos eu. Para mim ele é único.

X

Como Gina descobrira facilmente, o endereço que Narcisa a dera era de Paris. Sem poder conter os pulos de seu coração, ela aparatou em frente a um discreto prédio com fachada abandonada, que ela sabia, era proposital para enganar os trouxas que passassem por ali.

Seu estômago desceu alguns degraus quando ela empurrou a pequena porta de madeira velha e vislumbrou o interior do edifício, muito branco e muito limpo. Lembrava muito o St. Mungus, mas o letreiro próximo à recepcionista indicava que o nome do estabelecimento era Hospital Libatius Borage para doenças e ferimentos mágicos.

Dirigiu-se trêmula até a recepcionista, com quem falou em inglês na esperança de que a mulher entendesse, visto que seu francês se restringia a um não muito nítido "merci beaucoup".

- Por favor, eu gostaria de visitar o interno Malfoy.

Aparentemente a recepcionista entendeu, pois bateu a varinha em uma pilha de pergaminhos pronunciando algo que Gina não ouviu.

- Lamento, não temos esse paciente aqui. – disse em um inglês carregado.

Gina franziu o cenho e retirou o pergaminho do bolso. Havia mais um nome lá. Podia ser?

- Desculpe, estou procurando na verdade pelo sr. Anderson Smith.

A mulher deu um suspiro cansado e bateu novamente na pilha de pergaminhos. Dessa vez os papeis se embaralharam até que uma folha com um nome piscando parou em cima da pilha.

- Térreo, Ala 9. Vou chamar um médico para lhe acompanhar.

Só então Gina reparou em várias campainhas coloridas dispostas em fila sobre o balcão. A mulher tocou a verde.

Instantes mais tarde um médico moreno e com ar tipicamente francês apareceu.

- Siga-me – ele disse em francês, sorrindo. E Gina estranhamente entendeu o recado.

- Como ele está? – ela perguntou, enquanto seguiam por um longo corredor.

- Bom, qual é o nome do paciente?

- Anderson Smith – respondeu, incerta.

- Bom, estamos tendo poucos progressos com ele. É a primeira vez que vêem visitá-lo, não é?

Gina balançou a cabeça, não conseguia dizer que não sabia qual era o quadro dele. Não tinha coragem de escutar a resposta.

Por fim entraram em um grande pátio, onde várias pessoas pintavam ou caminhavam. Ela olhou em volta, os olhos buscando por todos os cantos. Por fim o viu.

Estava lá, sentado em um banco no meio do pátio, os olhos azuis perdidos em algum ponto. Era Draco. O seu Draco.

Caminhou a passos trêmulos e incertos sem tirar os olhos do loiro. Sentiu como se seu peito fosse explodir a qualquer momento. Quando finalmente ficou próxima o suficiente dele, conteve seu impulso de correr e abraçá-lo. Ele estava bem, estranhamente bem. Sem um arranhão sequer, perfeito como um anjo.

- Draco? – Chamou, os olhos marejados.

O loiro virou a cabeça rapidamente para ela. Sua expressão era neutra, mas ela viu, por um instante ela viu um brilho de reconhecimento passar pelos olhos azuis, sumindo logo depois.

- Pertificus Totalus – ele gritou, tirando rapidamente uma varinha do bolso.

Estranhamente nada aconteceu. Mas ele pareceu não notar isso.

- Isso doeu mais em mim do que em você, ruiva.

Gina sorriu tristemente. Lembrou-se da mesma situação vivida anos atrás. De alguma forma aquilo permanecera. O loiro voltou a sentar-se no banco e a olhar perdidamente para o nada. Gina sentou-se ao lado dele e tocou sua mão, ele pareceu não notar.

- Não importa que você não se lembre de mim, eu sei que estou perdida em algum lugar dentro de você, e você está sempre ao meu lado, por que nosso amor é eterno. – sussurrou, sentindo as lágrimas saltarem para fora de suas pálpebras.


End file.
